nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Templated sigs
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hello, I'm new on this wiki, however some of you may know me already from here. I have spotted another issue with sigs on this wiki, and I believe it deserves its own forum page. The issue is that sigs here, like on any wiki with customised sigs, require a lot of code, and as a result on any page where there is a discussion, there's loads, and I mean LOADS of sig code, and sifting through it can be a pain, and it can seriously lag up a page. On my home wiki, our solution is a rule for all sigs to be templated, i.e. people store their sig's code on Template:Signatures/Bluefire2 (I'm using my name as an example here), and in their custom sig code box in preferences, instead of pasting in the full code they put in |— Bluefire2 (talk)}} (again, I used my name as an example). This means that me writing ~~~~ will return , and if my sig's template page is deleted, the later part of the code makes Bluefire2 (talk) appear instead (of course this can be customised to your preference). My suggestion here is to make it mandatory for all sigs to be templated, a) to prevent lag and loads of code on pages, and b) to allow for sig updates, and to prevent files that were removed from the sig in an update and then deleted clogging up - files that are linked to, but don't exist. I hope people here will seriously consider my proposal. 20:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Support - as proposer. 20:49, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Support - Good idea. I hate having to trudge through all that coding when leaving new messages. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 21:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Confused- I thought we already did that? My signature is already just a template. 21:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Answer - Go into this page's source, and you will see your sig's FULL CODE on this page. Long, eh? Now look at my sig's "code" at the end of this message. 21:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. - By code I mean the below: :as opposed to . 21:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Weak Oppose - Users on this Wiki don't seem to follow any policies at all. I wrote the policy for the Wiki because I didn't happen to see one, yet no one really took it seriously. What makes you think people would take a signature policy seriously on Nitrome Wiki? (I'm not angry, but I like to have thorough answers to questions before supporting proposals.) Random-Story 23:47, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well from what I know there aren't that many people on this wiki with a sig. I mean we could try... 07:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Okay...is this enforcing a policy for making signatures or just encouraging users to template their sigs? ^Example: a signature longer than x characters will result in a block. Random-Story 07:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Not quite... my proposal is to make it a policy, so a rule, for all sigs to be templates. As soon as we start introducing things like "a signature longer than x characters will result in a block" everything will become difficult and complicated, people will try to game the system by reducing sig code, etc. The general thing about rules is that the more rules you have and the more complicated they are, the bigger chance there will be a loophole or something like that. My idea is, again, to make ALL sigs templated, no exception. All people need to do is make a page called Template:Signatures/Name of the user, paste their sig code there and do the stuff with their preferences I mentioned above. Only takes 5 minutes. 08:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Another inspirational comment - I have made a sample of the sig policy that I am thinking of in my sandbox. Please follow the link if you would like to see it. I am planning to put in on Nitrome:Signatures, or something like that. Note: Ironically, my sig isn't currently working, I will try to fix the code soon. Nothing serious, just the background somethimes disappears :) 15:39, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :And uh...what happens if we don't? (Like mine, at the moment.) Random-Story 06:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not one to answer that because I haven't been around here for so long, but I'm sure that someone who does support this could answer that for you. But here's my version: we can't exactly block anyone for not complying with that, because it's not a serious offence. Quoting a guy from RSW: ::--"... for people that don't follow the rule, they just get told to fix it so they are following the policy. There are no real "punishments" for not following it, but if someone continues to not adhere to the policy then you would just use common sense and decide what to do on a case-by-case basis." ::So yeah, that's the best I can give you at the moment. 09:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::So, I assume everyone's fine with me uploading this to Nitrome:Signatures? 20:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with it. 21:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::But when you put a template, "SUBST" is added. 20:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::No it's not... subst is only usually used in templates that need something changed in accordance to the page it's on, e.g. Welcome templates. You sign with , preferrably in the form . No subst anywhere 20:46, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Uh...it looks like someone's signature is broken or something...the forum page's right column is messed up. 21:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :That sometimes happens with pages, it's not due to a sig. However, I believe that someone's sig is messing up the text below... 21:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::CLOZE UR TAGZ MEH 21:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I DONE IT 21:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC)